


praga

by minigami



Series: fantasmas del siglo xx [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lleva dos meses saltando de continente en continente, de la mano de Stark, echando una mano donde Hill considera que hace falta, y buscando rastros de Bucky en todas partes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	praga

El puente está flanqueado de estatuas, fantasmas que salen de la niebla. El río fluye por debajo, y su chapoteo es su única compañía hasta que escucha los pasos largos y decididos de Natasha, inconfundibles en la distancia.

Su pelo rojo es el único punto de color entre el blanco y el negro de la mañana. Steve se mete las manos en los bolsillos de la cazadora y se apoya contra la barandilla. Natasha lleva la melena más larga que la última vez que la vio. Se la ha recogido en una coleta alta, algo rizada debido a la humedad, y se balancea cuando camina. Lleva un sombrero en la mano y una gabardina de color oscuro, y parece una persona distinta. Su sonrisa es la misma de siempre, sin embargo. Torcida, sarcástica, algo burlona.

Se detiene frente a él y alza una ceja.

—Steve.

—Natasha.

Hace meses desde la última vez que la vio, Sam a su lado y la falsa tumba de Nick Fury a sus pies. La ha echado de menos.

Steve le ofrece su brazo, y Natasha se sonríe, pone los ojos en blanco antes de agarrarle del codo. Ambos echan a andar en silencio, disfrutando de la mañana. Poco a poco, el sol comienza a penetrar entre los huecos que deja la niebla matinal. Pronto se pierden en la distancia, persiguiendo los retazos de neblina que quedan en la ciudad.

 

* * *

 

La última vez que estuvo en Praga, era más ruina que ciudad. Un cascarón humeante lleno de escombros y el ruido de disparos que la distancia convertía en una enorme nube negra. La Praga de ahora es fría, soleada y alegre. Está llena de turistas, de gente hablando en un millar de idiomas distintos.

Sentados en una cafetería cualquiera, Steve y Natasha pasan totalmente desapercibidos.

Steve mira cómo Natasha se echa miel en el té por encima de sus gafas de sol. Hace frío, a pesar de que ni él ni ella lo sienten de una forma normal.

(Steve dejó de tener frío hace más de medio siglo; Natasha es rusa, y le enseñaron la forma de ignorarlo cuando era apenas una niña.)

Por debajo de la gabardina lleva una camisa blanca, reluciente a la luz del sol, y una falda negra. En conjunto con los tacones y sus gafas de sol, que ocultan su expresión, podría pasar por alguna oficinista en tomándose un descanso. Cuando Steve abre la boca, algo impaciente, Natasha se echa hacia delante y le pone la mano en la muñeca. Después, saca el móvil del bolsillo de la gabardina. Toca algo en la pantalla, y Steve escucha un zumbido, muy ligero, casi imposible de distinguir entre el resto de ruidos de la plaza, y siente como si se le destaparan los oídos.

—¿Le has encontrado? – sabe que suena desesperado, pero le da igual. Si alguien puede entender cómo se siente, es ella, que baja la mirada un segundo antes de contestar.

—No creo que a eso pudiera considerársele una búsqueda, Steve.

—Dejó que le encontraras.

Natasha sonríe, fría y desagradable. Steve no se lo toma de forma personal; la mueca no es para él.

—Algo así – señala a su teléfono con la barbilla –. Deduzco que no has estado leyendo las noticias.

Lleva dos meses saltando de continente en continente, de la mano de Stark, echando una mano donde Hill considera que hace falta, y buscando rastros de Bucky en todas partes. No tenía demasiadas esperanzas puestas en ser él la persona que fuera a encontrarle, porque eso es la especialidad de Natasha, no la suya.

Steve coge el teléfono, diminuto entre sus dedos, y tras una mirada algo dubitativa a Natasha, enciende la pantalla y la desbloquea, en un movimiento que poco a poco se le ha ido haciendo familiar. No le cuesta demasiado encontrar lo que Natasha le quería enseñar. Lee en silencio durante unos minutos, artículos de periódico e informes y fotos borrosas que se deslizan por la superficie brillante y lisa del teléfono, que aprietan cada vez más el nudo que siente en la garganta.

Cuando alza la mirada se siente entumecido, como si hubiera pasado otra eternidad bajo el hielo.

—¿Quiénes… ?

—Altos cargos. De Hydra, de S.H.I.E.L.D., de la Mano, supongo que te lo puedes imaginar.

El alivio que siente le abruma. De inmediato le sigue culpabilidad.

Natasha le mira con una ceja arqueada, riéndose de él en silencio, y luego continúa.

—Alguien le está ayudando.

—Fury – Steve se frota los ojos con los nudillos, bajo las gafas de sol. Intenta controlar la rabia, la impotencia. Se siente estúpido, y cuando mira a Natasha sabe que no es el único. Tendrían que haberlo previsto.

Baja la vista al móvil de nuevo; la última imagen fue tomada en Suiza, cerca de la frontera con Alemania, hace menos de dos días. Es imposible saber dónde estará en esos momentos. Aún así, han dado un paso más en la dirección correcta. Él está más cerca de recuperar a su mejor amigo. No sabe a quién busca Natasha, qué pretende ganar, pero de vez en cuando tiene una mirada en los ojos que habla de ese pasado que aún ahora sigue siendo un enigma.

Está tan cerca que parece irreal; después de lo que parece un milenio, le roza con las puntas de los dedos. Quizá es por eso por lo que Steve se siente tan desplazado, bajo el sol de un tiempo que no es el suyo. Se siente como un fantasma. Una sombra del siglo pasado, que busca, inagotable, sin saber bien qué quiere encontrar.


End file.
